Problem: Simplify the following expression: ${19-6(-k+4)}$
Answer: Distribute the ${-6}$ into the parentheses: $ 19 {-6(}\gray{-k+4}{)} $ $ 19 + {6k-24} $ Rewrite the expression to group the numeric terms: $ 6k + {19 - 24}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ 6k {-5}$ The simplified expression is $6k-5$